Lowell Clancey
"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Allison." - Chapter One Lowell Clancey is the Minister of Science, and an employee of the Australian Parliament. His position in the government has unfortunately landed him in the Violet Investigation Unit. He's also an advisor of sorts to Todd, as the head of his department, but also as a friend, in a way. Appearance Lowell is a fair-skinned and slim male, who appears on the taller side, despite having no confirmed height. He has brown hair, pale blue eyes, and glasses. In all of his appearances, he dresses in a very professional manner: dress coats, vests, and bow-ties. Personality Lowell is a very level-headed man, as he would be to have to deal with Todd Allison. He is a serious, but pleasant man, who converses easily with others - unless there is some sort of situation. He was interested in meeting Petunia, as he asked Todd to introduce him to her, and greeted her nicely when they first meet one another. He's concerned about those close to him, particularly Todd, who ran over to his apartment to show him the Morning Star after the story of his kidnapping was published - and angry whenever he realized that Todd had kept the situation a secret from him. He was also incredibly worried about a man that Todd had slammed with a door when they went to confront the editors of the Morning Star, and had yelled at him about it. Background Lowell's known past is very limited, but at some point before the story, he likely moved to Australia from Great Britian, married Cecilia, and established himself as the Minister of Science within Parliament. Todd's research in biochemistry led him to present his findings before the Department of Science, particularly catching Lowell's interest, where other scientists had found his research to be leaning on the side of ludicrously. After the bombings started, he was forced into joining a group of specialists in order to track down the mysterious terrorist figure "Violet". History *MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! READ WITH CAUTION!* ''Chapters 1-5 Lowell appears at the beginning of the story, irritating Todd. He asks him, hatefully, how he ever ended up in Melbourne, when Todd snaps that he hates the city, hates the people in it, and all the stupid things they do. However, their conversation is cut short when Todd notices the post office going up in flames, and they head out to the scene of the crime. The next day, Todd gives Petunia a letter to deliver, the address that she takes it to belongs to Lowell. That evening, he calls Todd to pick him up for the Violet Investigation Unit meeting, trying to keep an annoyed Todd awake. Todd says that he doesn't want to be there because they others look at him like he's crazy, when Lowell asks if he really care how others see him. When Todd becomes confused, he dismisses it. At the beginning of the meeting, Locke calls for a report for the progress that he and Todd have made, saying that they're still working on it, and snapping at Todd to stay focused. His colleague eventually discusses how disturbingly lost they all are, and Lowell commends him on his speech after they leave the meeting. Chapters 6-10 The night before the Morning Star's article of the kidnapping comes out, Lowell curses as he tries to get ahold of Todd, and Cecilia advises that he should go check on him tomorrow morning. The next morning, he comes across Todd and Petunia having an argument of sorts in the hallway, and mentions the Morning Star's article. Showing it to Todd, he's shocked to find out that the story is legitimate and that he was actually captured. Worried, angry, and frustrated, he yells at Todd for keeping the ordeal a secret, and he pulls him out of his apartment and into his car. The two arrive at the Morning Star's editorial office, Todd managing to injure a man who was on his way out, before asking them to repeal the article. When the editor, Louis, refuses to do so, Lowell tells him that leaving the article in the papers, especially without the permission of the government, would only cause unnecessary chaos. However, Louis is not moved by the thought. Chapters 11-15 After telling the Violet Investigation Unit the truth behind the story, Lowell looks on in annoyance when Todd feigns memory loss about the kidnapping. However, he is in agreement with the other members that Todd should be let off the case because of it. Once he storms off while the others are bickering, Lowell follows after him to the break room, where he confronts Todd about how he's feeling about the situation. Todd suddenly smiles and hugs him, telling him that now he can work on his personal project since he's been let off the Violet Investigation Unit. He expresses his sincerest joy, causing Lowell to blush at the closeness. When some of the remaining members of the Unit are discussing Elijah Elkwood's position in Parliament, he smacks Locke over the head and tells the group not to gossip. Rousseau snaps at him in return, he gives him a death glare and he's silenced. Lowell is called over by a receptionist, who tells him that he received a phone call from a Miss Webster - Jacqueline Webster. In the second flashback chapter, Lowell is seen talking with Todd before the latter spots Petunia across the street and his purse is stolen. Once Petunia approaches him, she pulls Todd away from the tram, and away from Lowell. 'Chapters 16-20' Jacqueline shows up, along with William Quirke and two of their maids, to Lowell's home, and he and Cecilia warmly welcome them inside. Lowell and Cecilia turn out to be longtime friends of Jacqueline and Dr. Webster's. He offers the group biscuits, and Jacqueline informs him that they're looking for Todd. In need of a "scheme", Lowell offers up an idea in order for Jacqueline and William to properly speak to Todd. Relationships Cecilia Clancey '' Cecilia is Lowell's wife, and the pair seem to be happily married. Cecilia wishes that Lowell would be a little more direct in dealing with his friends, including Todd, and she's the one who tells him to go see him whenever he's worried about him. ''Todd Allison Todd is Lowell's sort-of-friend, who works in the Science Department. While the two often are at odds about certain things, and Lowell isn't fond of Todd's cynical personality, they both have a good amount of respect for one another. Lowell was the one who took interest in Todd's proposal, something that was not shared by fellow scientists who viewed his work. In the Violet Investigation Unit, they work closely together. Quotes ''"You bastard, '''SHUT UP!! '''Why didn't you tell me about this?! Were you planning on hiding it?! Do you think you can solve everything alone?!" ''(to Todd Allison, Chapter Eight) ''"Don't gossip." ''(to Joseph Locke, Chapter Thirteen) ''"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Quirke. I'm Lowell Clancey." (To William Quirke, Chapter Sixteen) Category:Main Characters